


2. See You Later

by myheartisacanvas



Series: Final Fantasy XV: Parallels [2]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crying, Feels, Fights, Gen, Goodbyes, Internal Conflict, Men Crying, Time Skips, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartisacanvas/pseuds/myheartisacanvas
Summary: Prompto knows he needs to let Noctis go, but he can't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS for those who have not gone to Chapter 13.

“But what about you guys?”Noctis asked somewhere from Prompto’s right side. 

“We’ll manage somehow! Just keep moving!” screamed Prompto as he cut through the daemon in front of him. 

But even though Prompto said it with a clear voice and still kept up with the daemons in their deadly dance, he knew that they couldn’t: black mists swirled over the floor of the Keep, pouring out daemons from some void or another, as soon as one was killed. 

“You could still make it to the crystal,” Ardyn’s taunting voice boomed from the ceiling. “That is…if you leave your friends behind.” In that moment, Prompto’s blood chilled. Did Ardyn plan to separate them? After the magic and calculated moves Ardyn made that led up to this moment, Prompto was sure that it was part of his ploy. 

“Wait!” Prompto was at Noctis’ side in a flash, dodging several Snaga in the process. “What if it’s a trap? You know how cunning he is.” 

“Don’t forget,” Ignis said as he dodged a Reaper’s blade, “it was us who made the decision in the first place.” 

“But that’s the thing about Ardyn,” said Prompto. “He makes it seem like it’s your own choice, just like how you threw me off the train. He might’ve planned this all from the start, just to separate you and…” His voice carried so much emotion that Noctis turned away from combat and stared at him.

“Are you two done your flirting or what?!” asked Gladio, plunging his broadsword into an Alberich. “These daemons don’t look like they’re going to let up and the only hope is to get to that Crystal.” 

“But Ardyn…” Prompto began. Black mists swirled over Prompto’s heart as well, spewing his insecurities and unwillingness. 

Noctis had just begun to know and accept the real Prompto, the one who was half MT half human, and Prompto had just begun to truly relax in front of Noctis. And now, they were being ripped apart again, like a seam that can never be mended. It had taken ten days for their reunion to happen. Ten days of unending torture, both mental and physical. All for just one hour together, without all the angst and anger from Lunafreya’s death and Ignis’ blindness. 

“There’s no other choice,” said Ignis. “He has to move now.” At that moment, the doors to the Keep slowly started to grind shut. Desperate, Prompto turned towards Noctis. 

“No turning back now, okay Prompto?” said the prince. “This is the only way, and I don’t want to lose anyone anymore.” The words sounded so convincing and so confident that Prompto almost believed him. 

Prompto felt like his eyes held an ocean, and that he needed to let it gush out. Instead, he allowed himself two sniffles, then cleared his throat. 

“Promise me you’ll come back, okay? There’s so much more I want to tell you. I feel like you…just discovered me.” 

“Of course,” said Noct. He smiled easily, a smile trained by years in royalty. But his eyes overpowered the smile, betraying feelings of fear and anxiety. 

“Walk tall, okay? And no waterworks. We’ll talk at the campfire tonight.” 

Then, Noctis warped away, leaving only tear-shaped shards of crystal in his wake. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So this is farewell,” said Ignis. 

Prompto’s heart couldn’t manage the sadness anymore. It took ten years for him and Noct to have that talk by the campfire. Ten years of Prompto’s heart being broken every day he looked at the crystal Noct was trapped inside. Ten years of never-ending nights, both torturous and unforgiving. All for probably only ten hours together, feeling much younger and unburdened from when he let Noct go back in Zegnautus Keep. 

“It’s all you,” said Gladiolus. 

Prompto thanked the rain for covering the ocean of tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn’t even bother to keep them in check; they had only begun to rediscover their friendship, only to be torn apart again. 

“No turning back now,” Prompto whispered. Those words had twisted over those ten years from what had been a good luck charm into a curse. Noctis must’ve heard the lump in Prompto’s throat, because he turned and faced all of them. 

“Prompto…Gladio…Ignis,” he said, placing emphasis on every syllable. There was no smile this time, or reassurances to talk over a nice dinner either. Everyone knew what needed to happen.

“Walk tall…my friends,” said Noct. 

“Majesty,” Ignis said, saluting. Gladio followed suit, making small choking noises. Prompto, for the first time in his life, couldn’t bring himself to salute. Saluting meant having to send Noctis away. Saluting meant never being able to see him again. Noctis turned his gaze to Prompto. 

In his eyes, Prompto saw the same fear and sadness that made it seem like they were back in the Imperial capital again. But this time, there was something else as well: acceptance. 

Prompto, ignoring every fiber of his being, saluted as well. 

Then, the familiar black mist started to swirl in the palace grounds. It was thicker than that at the Keep, and was much more spread out. Prompto turned around and faced the mist. No waterworks, Prompto thought to himself as he wiped his tears away. There was no turning back now. 

Though the area in front of them was ink black, his heart remained as clear as a crystal. 


End file.
